


'Tis but a Scratch

by foolyoulove



Series: Pepperony Week 2012 Fills [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Monty Python, Pepperony Week, punchdrunk!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolyoulove/pseuds/foolyoulove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony, that might need stitches."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I'm fine," he drawled sleepily, "’tis but a scratch."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Monty Python?  Really?  I'm not convinced that you're not also concussed."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis but a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (theme: Injury/Hurt) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/).  I meant to write traditional hurt/comfort and ended up with Tony and Pepper quoting Monty Python at each other, so... oops.

It had been one of those missions that could appropriately be measured in _days_ rather than hours.  Tony was used to running on unnaturally low amounts of sleep, but that was during creative binges in the sanctity of his lab with a virtually unlimited supply of caffeine--not out fighting for his life.  Pepper watched him struggle to keep his eyes open as the bots whirled around him, and immediately started fretting about the wound oozing blood on the back of his scalp where apparently physics hadn't been on his side when he'd taken a blow in the suit.

"Tony, that might need stitches."

"I'm fine," he drawled sleepily, "’tis but a scratch."

"Monty Python?  Really?  I'm not convinced that you're not also concussed."

"No, don't worry, JARVIS says my noodle is fine.  It's just a fl--"

"Flesh wound.  I get it," Pepper said, throwing one of his arms over her shoulders as the last of the suit came off.  She steered him towards the elevator.  "I also get that the Black Knight was completely delusional and thought he still posed a threat when he was a bleeding torso planted on the ground.  You're not helping your case, here."

"It's hot when you analyze classic cinema, Potts."

" _Citizen Kane_ is classic cinema.   _Casablanca_ is classic cinema.  _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ is not."

"Sure it is," he replied, leaning against her.  "Theatre of the Absurd on the big screen.  Groundbreaking.  Pop culture phenomenon.  And if you didn't love it, you wouldn't know all the lines."

"Regardless, it sounds like you need to make some improvements to the airspeed velocity of an unladen Iron Man so you don't get your bell rung again.  Let's get you cleaned up, you smell--"

"Like elderberries?"

"--awful."  She ran her fingers through his matted hair.  "But I'm glad you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last standalone entry for tumblr's Pepperony Week... though I did publish a new chapter to my Tony/Pepper babyfic, [Look at What We Made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483233), as my entry for Day 4, so head over there if you like. :)


End file.
